


Sinful

by planxtary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, i guess, im so sorry, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planxtary/pseuds/planxtary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at the bar, Alfred and Arthur can't resist their desire for one another any longer. It's almost.. sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

The fading sunlight filtered in through the parted blinds, casting a watercolour of reds, oranges, and yellows onto the crumpled white sheets. Outside, several floors beneath the apartment window, the city that never slept buzzed with excitement. Streetlamps lit up, neon signs flashed, and music drowned out the sounds of people's laughter and clinking glasses.

The bedroom door was pushed open, and two blonds made their way inside, hands wandering and heartbeats in tune with the pulsing music.

Alfred's hands were everywhere; on his hips, tugging at his clothes, weaving through his hair. He left marks on Arthur's neck and whispered into his ear, "It took all I had to wait until we left the bar."

Arthur chuckled breathlessly and pulled him closer, as though the already nonexistent space between them was still too much. "Well you don't have to wait anymore.."

The taller blond pushed him backwards a few steps until he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Their lips soon found each other as Alfred worked Arthur's belt away and undid the zipper on his jeans, which were soon discarded on the white carpet at the base of the bed.

Alfred picked the Brit up and set him on the bed, climbing over to him. They shared a few more needy kisses and wanton touches before Alfred pulled off the shorter blond's shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers while he was still fully clothed himself. He pushed Arthur down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back with Alfred looming over him, his other hand on the sandy blond's thigh, his hair splayed out around him like a golden halo.

"Now you," Arthur whined before Alfred could do anything else, his hands already needily crawling beneath the American's shirt. Alfred chuckled deep in his throat and complied with his wishes, pausing to pull his shirt over his head and then tossing it somewhere on the floor. Arthur's hands roamed his toned chest as Alfred leaned forward, pinning Arthur beneath him as he went to kiss him again.

Their lips met and it wasn't long before Arthur felt teeth biting gently on his lower lip. He felt the American smirk for a split second before they continued, this time their tongues exploring each others' mouths. One of Alfred's hands was on his inner thigh, his fingers pressing roughly into his skin.

Arthur's hands travelled further down Alfred's abs, taking his time before he finally reached the button on his jeans. He pulled it open and brought the zipper down, taking a moment to palm his erection and relishing in his moan before having had enough and yanking the fabric down his hips.

Alfred pulled back from their kiss and quickly threw his jeans off, leaving them to land somewhere among the rest of their clothes. He moved back to press light, hot kisses down Arthur's stomach when the Brit finally allowed his eyes to travel downwards toward Alfred's yellow boxers.

"W.. What are those?" he said, voice hoarse.

"Hm?" Alfred glanced up at him through his bangs, confused. He followed Arthur's gaze. "Oh. They're Minions. You know, from that movie, Despicable Me?"

Arthur just stared, silent, until Alfred moved off of him, concerned. "Artie..?" he murmured, his hand tilting the Brit's chin up. Arthur pushed it away, letting out a soft, defeated sigh that was lighter than air. He turned away from Alfred, onto his side, facing the window, and pulled the white sheets over his head.

"I don't want to have sex with you anymore," he said softly, close to tears.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend was urging me to finally write some smut and this is what i gave her  
> im sorry dont hate me lmao


End file.
